His Lips
by TheLadyInRoses
Summary: Oscar has been acting very strange lately, But why? What can her helpful servant Andre help his master Oscar through her 'special needs' And why does Oscar take interest in his lips all of a sudden?
**Lady-chan: -blushes- I can't believe I'm writing this...THIS IS SO EMBARACING! -covers my face with Lady Oscar plushie's-**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lady Oscar or The Rose Of Versailles**

 **One-shot**

 **Fanfic by: TheLadyInRoses**

 **First Started:12/21/15**

* * *

 **His Lips**

'Why can't I look away?' Oscar thought.

She kept saying that to herself, while staring out the window at her servant/friend Andre eating a crimson apple. She gulped and just kept staring, While Andre kept eating a slight tad of the fruits juices fell past the side of his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and slowly licks his bottom lips, while doing that he lick the top as well.

Her cheeks made a slight blush and suddenly she made a slight squeak sound from her lips and covered it immediately, 'What the Hell was that?' she looked away from the window and took a deep breath.

'How does he make this feeling flow suddenly in my veins?' she thought, 'I never thought Andre was so...so...' she bit her lower lip lightly and turned back at the window to see him still eating his apple. Then Andre started to notice he was being watched and looked at Oscar's window, Oscar turned around and walked away from the window.

Andre then shrugged his shoulders and turned back to take a bite of his apple, after he finished his little afternoon snack. He threw away his apple and went straight to the farm house, He soon then groomed the horses.

'Was it just my imagination, or was someone staring at me from the window?' he thought to himself. 'Probably my imagination' he then shrugged his shoulders again, and went back to his horse grooming session.

Oscar then walked out of her room and out of the mansion towards the farm house, she then open the farm door.

"Andre," Oscar asked.

He then, turned his head towards the blonde beauty "Yes Oscar?" he asked in a soothing tone. Oscar stared at his lips for awhile, "U-Umm, I..." she blushed and shook her head. "Is there something wrong, Oscar?" he asked once more.

'Yeah, I want your lips on mi-Wait! What? Oscar stop it, he's your best friend!' she thought.

"I..." she couldn't think straight, she just stared at his lips. "Do you need something?" He got up and walked towards Oscar, 'Oh God, If he comes any closer I'm gonna go insane!' she gulped.

He got closer, Her legs suddenly got wobbly 'What's happening to me?' she thought, and her lips started to quiver slightly. "Y-You're Lip-Ah!" she covered it quickly, "My Lips?, What about them?" He touched his lips.

She blushed once more, and bit her own lips. 'Is this desire? If it is Dear god I _want_ , No-I _need_ those lips of his!' She put both of her hands at the side of his face.

"Oscar?" He asked in a questioned tone, She slowly leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. 'Oscar?! If this is a dream, please don't let this end, I'm in heaven!~' He thought happily and kissed her back.

'What are you doing, Oscar?! Are you insane? Why are you kissing Andre? He's our Servant! well, moreover our Friend...Is his lips always this warm?' She questioned.

Oscar felt Andre's hand wrap his arms around her waist and felt something poking her bottom lips, She realized it was Andre's tongue. "Mmph!" She immediately pulled her lips away and covered her mouth while blushing.

Andre felt slightly confused by all of this happening, he then realized what he had done. "Oscar, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that towards you.." His look changed from confusion to sadness.

"I...I.." Oscar still couldn't reply, all she did was turn around and run back towards the mansion blushing furiously.

Oscar stayed inside her room that evening, she couldn't bare to look at Andre after what he had done 'Yes, this was all Andre's fault!' She thought, though it was really her fault she couldn't help but feel sadden after what happened between her and Andre.

Then a knock came towards her door, she sat down and open a random page in her book. "Come in," she answered, None other than Andre entered her room with a bottle of her favorite wine. She looked at the wine for a minute then looked at Andre, He gave a slight smile of reassurance that he wouldn't do 'that' again.

She smiled back at him, his heart suddenly gave a warm feeling of relief and happiness. 'I've always loved this feeling that you gave me when you smiled, did you know Oscar?' He thought.

"Would you like a glass, Oscar?" He asked.

Her smile became wider "Yes, Thank you Andre"

He blushed lightly and poured the wine into a glass, "I want you to have some as well, Andre" She said in a polite tone. He nodded, and poured some for himself as well.

"Oscar, I'm really sorry for what did back there I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" He said, "It's alright Andre, It wasn't your fault" She said. "It was rather my fault than yours, I didn't know what got over me to be honest"

Then her voice became low, "But, I know I probably made you much more uncomfortable"

'Uncomfortable? more like Amazed and filled with Glee! what do you mean Uncomfortable?!' He thought, "I was surprised by what was happening, but to be honest" His voice became quieter "It was rather enjoyable than uncomfortable" he said while blushing lightly, and gave her the glass.

'What?' She thought, and grabbed the glass "Oh..." she then took a sip. 'Did he really?' She thought, then Oscar looked up and immediately blushed at the sight.

'Oh god, Those lips of his!' She thought while making a slight pained expression, Andre started to notice.

"Oscar, Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm Fine," she said stuttering, 'Why did I just stutter? Oh God help me...' She thought desperately.

After Awhile the bottle of wine started to lose it's natural weight do to it's shortage of liquor. Oscar was drinking a lot more than Andre the comparison of drinking the liquor was 4:2, Oscar, of course drank the most. But sense she was able to hold her liquor, she just felt a tad bit dizzy but she wanted to try something on Andre so she started to 'act' in front of him.

"Oscar?, Don't you think you've had enough?" He asked,

"Andre, I know how much I've had d-drank" She said.

"Really? Maybe You should take it easy on the wine" He said,

"I'm Fine, I've drank T-Two times as much!" She said in a 'As-a-matter-of-Fact' tone.

"Alright, if you say so" He said, shrugging his shoulders,

"S-Say, Andre?" Oscar asked,

"Yes Oscar?" He answered, Taking a sip of his wine.

"Do my lips...appeal to your liking?" She questioned.

Andre suddenly choked on his wine, and started coughing. "W-What?!" He stuttered, "Do my lips appeal to your liking?" She asked again. "U-Umm, Well..." He started to get nervous, he gulped. Oscar then thought of an Idea, "Andre, If they do appeal to you" She then started to tap her chin "Would you like to taste them?"

His eye became suddenly widen and he started to sweat slightly, "W-Well, I-I..." She got up from her chair and walked up to him. "O-Oscar, I-I don't think W-We should be doing t-this...Y-Your Drunk!" He quickly yelled out the last part.

She walked closer and closer towards him, until she finally met up to his face and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Aren't you a bit curious?~" She smirked, He started to get confused and replied "Oscar, I am and always will be but..." He stopped, and then spoke again "I don't want to hurt you..." He then started to remember about the time they were arguing about her being a man and that moment when he tore of her shirt like a mad-man that was about to rape her.

The moment she held so much fear in her eyes, became his sudden fear...being afraid of him, Andre shivered and shook his head 'I don't want to do that towards her...never again..' He thought.

"Your not gonna hurt me" She chuckled out the last part, "I know you won't"

Andre turned his head away from her, She grabbed his cheeks again and turned it towards her once more. "Andre..." She whispered out, "Kiss me" as soon as she said that last part Andre couldn't control himself and just...kissed her.

 **Entering Lemon Scene:**

Oscar was a little shocked by this, but decided to let him kiss her anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt Andre put his arms around her waist. She decided to take it a step further, and fondle with the bottom of his shirt.

Andre groaned slightly and lick her bottom lip for more access, She opened her mouth slowly and met with his tongue. She shivered with excitement, Her hands went under his shirt and rubbed his lower abdomen. He groaned once more, She grind her hips against his. Andre moaned and grabbed her hips, he moved his lips down towards her neck.

"Ah," Oscar let a pleasurable sigh, and leaned her head back to let Andre have more access. She tugged on his shirt and made a slight whimpering sound, So Andre then started to unbutton his shirt and threw it somewhere across the room. Oscar then stared at the shirtless man before her 'How can man look like a god just by taking off his shirt?' she thought, she blushed and moved her hands around his abdomen and chest.

Andre sighed with content, he moved her closer towards her bed and gently laid her down. Oscar looked up at Andre and smiled, she giggled and whispered out "My Andre~" she sighed with happiness.

Andre's eye widen and stared at her for a moment, His eye softened and he smiled "My Oscar," He answered back. Then kissed her lips and let his hands wander under her shirt. She smiled and stroked through his locks, he moved his hands closer to her breasts where her heart was pounding. he removed her shirt and threw it near his shirt,

He removed the wrapping across her breasts that kept them hidden from him, he then gawked at the beauty under him. Her hair was spread across the bed, her eyes showed this curious lustful side of herself, Her lips parted into a devious smile. He blushed and looked further south, only to see her perfect sized breasts and her flat stomach.

Oscar on the other hand was still in her slight drunk daze, but was staring at his lips. He kept biting them for some apparent reason, she found it quite arousing. She moaned silently and wrapped her arms around his neck, She smiled and kissed his lips again. She couldn't help but smile against his lips, 'I Love _His_ _Lips_ ' she thought and kept kissing him over and over.

Andre, on the other hand was quite enjoying himself and couldn't help but to gently caress her right breast. She released his lips and moaned softly, "Andre...Please.." That one little word took him over the edge.

He slammed his lips on to hers and both moaned into each others mouths, he then took of his pants and threw it across the room along with his undergarments as well. He then started to move his hands south along Oscar's body and moved its way to her pants and started to untie the knot on her pants. Once the knot was undone he took off her pants along with her undergarments too, He then got up and stared at her gorgeous figure and sighed happily.

'I've waited so long...' He thought and then moved his lips down towards her breasts and gently kissed around her areola, then cupped her other breast while kissing her other. Making her pant lightly then sucked on her right nipple, She let out a cry "Oh Andre~" He groaned and let go of her right nipple to do the same with the left.

She started to have a weird feeling that caused her vagina to feel wetter than she already was, she couldn't help but start to squirm her hips to cause this feeling to leave but it kept getting hotter and wetter by the minute. Andre lowered his hands towards her area and touched her pearl, she let a gasp and arched her back and moaned loudly "Oh, Andre!" she yelled out.

Andre then lowered his face towards her stomach and then towards her beautiful rose (her womanhood) He licked his lips then gently kissed her thighs causing her to moan even more, Then moved his lips right on top of her rose and let out a long lick across it's petals.

Oscar gasped at the sudden contact of his tongue across her vagina, She moan louder and grabbed a hold of his hair and tried to bring her legs together by the impact but Andre on the other hand kept them apart and kept licking across her rose petals again and entered his tongue inside her rose and kept doing this until she started to pant loudly and moan louder and louder "Andre! I'm Going to Come!" She started to repeat her saying until she hit climax and screamed out "Andre!~" and released her juices all over his face.

Andre then licked his lips and stared at Oscar, her face was flushed and her eyes were closed. She then opened her eyes and stared at the naked man before her, she wasn't sure what would happen next, Andre then sat up and kissed her already plumped bruised lips. She leaned into the kiss until she felt something hard come across her vagina, She gasped and heard Andre ask "May I enter, My Love?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and whispered out a small "Yes, My Andre..." Then felt his penis enter slowly, she hissed out in pain by the impact coming inside her that she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him still to keep him from moving to quickly. Andre stopped and waited for her to give him the signal to go on, after a minute she nodded her head showing him approval to continue.

He then moved slowly in and out and started to pace himself, causing her to moan softly until she said "...Faster, Andre" that clicked into Andre's mind and starts moving quicker and harder inside her tight gracious rose petals which caused her to moan louder and louder "Andre~" she kept moaning out his name and panting out his name as well.

He started to pant as well, thrusting in and out of her tight rose and starts to groaning and kissing her lips deeply and passionately. Then Oscar felt this huge wave of pleasure wash over she then cried inside his mouth held his hair tightly, he groaned and pulled away from her lips she then moaned out "A-Andre...T-There.." She panted out.

Andre kept groaning and moaning out her name while he kept hitting the area that made her moan louder and louder by the minute, she started to scratch up and down his back while this was happening. He groaned and went faster and faster while he was hitting her sweet spot, she kept screaming out his name while wrapping her ankles tighter around his waist.

She then started to feel something coiling up in her stomach, she then screamed out "Andre!~ I'm C-Coming!~" and felt her walls tighten around his penis. Andre felt this and something coiled in his stomach that was about to be released, he then screamed out her name "Oscar!~" and then filled her rose with his sperm.

Andre pulled out his penis and collapsed on top of Oscar, panting heavily. Then Andre rolled off of Oscar and tried to keep his breathing steady, Oscar turned her head towards him and smiled.

 **End Lemon Scene:**

"Andre?..." She asked and He turned his head towards her "Yes?" He answered, She then told him something that gave him 'quite' a shock.

She then smirked and said "You do realize that I'm not drunk, right?" Then Andre got up and said "What?! I thought you...you were drunk?" He asked, She then chuckled and said "Well, I did quite an act for you" Oscar smirked.

"On the plus side, at least I have great memory of me losing my virginity to the man I love" She added, "Yeah at least-wait..." Andre stopped and looked at her. "Y-You love me...?" He asked, "Of course, why else did you think I gave you my virginity? Hmm?" She then smiled, and whispered into his ear "I've always loved your lips, your eyes, your dark ebony hair" She started to go on and on about his facial features and his handsome figure.

Andre couldn't help but smile by how she said such sweet nothings into his ear, he then replied "Oscar, I've always loved you sense we were kids ever sense then I've loved the way your hair is a beautiful golden color, your eyes remind me a blue sapphires, and the way you smile...Ah, your lovely kind smile that always makes every single day worth living, I love you Oscar" He kissed her luscious lips with so much passion and love while rubbing the side of her left cheek.

Oscar felt her eyes grow wet, she then kissed him back with so much passion as well. She leaned back and smiled "My Andre, I Love You" she rested her head on his chest and sighed happily 'knowing Andre, I'm kind of glad he took my virginity I can't see any other man beside my side other than Andre...My Andre' She thought happily.

"Andre?" Oscar asked, "Hmm?" He answered back. "Do...Do you picture me as a man or a women?" She asked him, "What do you mean? I see you as Oscar...Yourself, sure you have body of a women but you rather have mind and strength of a man...that's what makes you My Oscar...And hey, I could picture you as my wife?" He then scratched his cheek and chuckled lightly.

"Wife, Huh?" She then thought to herself, 'The wife of Andre Grandier...Oscar Grandier..It kind of has nice ring to it, yeah Oscar Grandier...I like it' She then chuckled softly and then looked up at Andre. "Yeah, I would like that...very much" She then smiled, and closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Andre just kept stroking her hair, thinking about Oscar being his wife. "Yup, I'm gonna have to buy a nice ring that fits your personality..." He said, looking down at Oscar. "That might take awhile...But it'll be worth it, My Love" He kissed her forehead once more, and fell asleep along with her.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Lady-chan: -blushing extremely hard- This is so embarrassing! This is my first Lemon Fanfic! I couldn't stop blushing after writing all this (/) Well, it kind of looks weird but I'm gonna get the hang of writing more Lemon's don't worry (^w^)/)**

 **Also it's already 2'AM in the morning and I just finished this, ah well thank goodness! now I can post it! (And it took me this long! Due to school and its wicked projects) I hope you guys (kind of) enjoyed it. Be sure to follow my account for some more Fanfics! Love you my little Cookies!~**

 **Finished: 3/15/16**


End file.
